Here With Me
by ayamikeage
Summary: Van and Hitomi, little sonfic about discovering their feelings..., read and enjoy!


__

Original disclaimers… song by Dido. The "let's-try-poetry" is by me! Couldn't be worse! But hey! Review on it! How bad it is!? I think I should take a course or something…Read and review… 

****

Here With Me

"You're so stupid! You shouldn't have come here! We don't need you!" Merle tumultuous voice pounded through my ears. 

_Why was I sent here? She's right! There goes Allen trying to stand up for me again. Van had been gone for days and no one knew where he was. He said he was coming back in a few days. Where is her?_

I didn't here you leave  
I wonder how am I still here

"Well if you ask me, I really agree with her too!" Milerna complained. 

I cuddled up on my little position on the floor, trying to drain all the pressure from me. What I needed was a warm shower. First time I had realized it. I was homesick. I could feel it deep inside my body. My empty stomach. The throbbing pain. My dreams of home. My loss of appetite. What was keeping me from leaving? It feels as if a thousand strings were keeping her down to the ground. 

"That's it!" she felt herself burst out, jumping to the feet. The ground started to shudder fiercely below her feet. The agonizing pain inside her was at its peak. All the objects around her started to tremor violently and collapse to the ground. 

"Hitomi!" Van screamed out for her, bursting through the door, surprising everyone in the room.

I could feel the hot sensation of the pendant burning against my skin. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Van's POV

__

I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory 

I haven't had time to tell her the way I feel. It wasn't supposed to end like this! I was supposed to say goodbye to her, tell her the truth! This is my entire fault! If only I had told her sooner. She's suffering. The glimmering pendant light enlightens her emerald eyes, making my heart dissolve into time and space. 

The ground starts to break apart. Tumbling down into the grasp of time. 

"Lord Van we have to get out of here," Merle screams to me. I can feel Allen's hand reaching out to my arm to draw me out of this living nightmare. 

"_She's just a girl from the Mystic Moon! You shouldn't care if she leaves the next second! She's no value to a King of Fanelia!" he remembers the distant voice of his brother speaking._

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me  


I break away from Allen's grasp. I pull my shirt off and dive into the empty black space below my feet and spread my wings. I'll swim through the waves of time and love to reach my love, my only love. 

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hitomi's POV

__

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be

Until your resting here with me 

An angel. I can't hide anymore. He's in front of me. Love can't stop us now. I'll move the forces of time and gravity to be in his arms. Taste those precious lips. Move my hands through that raven black hair that remind me of the night above. 

__

I don't want to call my friends  


Mom… Dad…Mamoru …Yukari… Amano

__

They might wake me from this dream  
and I can't leave this bed

I'm lying in a pool of feathers. Van's feathers. He's soaring down to me. There's nothing that can stop me now. Take me away to my only angel. Forbidden love shall rule this day. 

__

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Van's Pov

Risk forgetting all that's been 

Between us time shall not grow. 

I'll never let you sail,

Away in vast blue timeless oceans

Leading to a world far off.

I'd clip my wings to be by your side, 

This very moment, 

To cherish all the sweet moments

That we could

__

Will

Share

I'm almost there my princess

To take you off to a secluded paradise, 

Just a little more and you will feel 

The love that thunders entombed inside of me

__

Your hand I reaching out to me, 

I'm gonna take you on a journey, 

Just the two of us

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Hitomi's POV

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until your resting here with me 

Pure compassion I'd die to feel, 

Attenuate over my body, 

Grasp the eternal wound 

Deep inside of me 

That needs to heal,

With the caress of your hands. 

He carried me off into a world I never knew existed. His tender lips clash into mine, striking the very bounds of my body I thought I could never feel, but now you're by my side. 

"Never let go," I whisper. 

"Not even after I die," he responds. "We've defied our worlds."

"As long as the stars radiate vividly above, my heart will keep defying," I respond

"Forever," Van whispers. 

"Forever," I whisper back. 

__

Well, sorry, my let's-try-poetry didn't work! Who thought it would? My computer thought I was writing a letter?!? Well anyways, it's late… I better stop working… and do something else like… sorry, I seem to be snoring… Caffeine! You all know me… oh oh… people who love Charmed!! Ahh, Cole has so inspired me, you should have so seen me last night! Well my sister must have thought I was going wacko… unless she has the same feelings for him ~~~knocks her sister on the head~~~ How dear you steal him, you can share him after I get out of be with him!! "a pillow I called Cole" well anyways… as you can see I'm psyched out. Good Night! Hello MR ALIEN… someone knock her on her head… thank you


End file.
